clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements Leaderboard
This page will track the top 10 scores for each achievement as shown in the Clash of Clans profile. We are looking for active contributors that are interested in keeping 1 stat up to date, for example, Legend Trophy Leaderboard, Unbreakable, Sweet Victory. UTU = Unable to Update ACHIEVEMENTS LEADERBOARD Nice and Tidy (Total obstacles removed) # 5,037 - RealmOfRekoning (#980ULV8P) # 4,164 - DXB (#CRVPULG2) # 3,944 - matthie70 (#2UL8JY9C) # 3,631 - Hilzy34 (Global Rising) (UTU) # 3,606 - Quigs (World Powers) # 3,528 - camdye (World Powers) # 3,521 - blarney (Gladio Italia) (UTU) # 3,476 - Jun (Global Rising) (UTU) # 3,476 - AleP83 (Gladio Italia) (UTU) # 3,441 - Manlio.77 (Gladio Italia) (UTU) Sweet Victory! (Trophy record) #5955-CAPTAIN AMERICA(USA) # 5949 - moo (#YYCOJP9) # 5928 - Hacker (ARAB CHAMPIONS) # 5887 - alkaabi (#YYCOJP9) # 5887 - ### # 5883 - jason (#YYCOJP9) # 5878 - BU SALEM (#YYCOJP9) # 5877 - ### # 5871 - TNL (#YYCOJP9) # 5865 - Brian M # 5865 - almghool Wall Buster (Total walls destroyed) # 411,908 - HOLyKIA (Forever United) # 366,007 - kknd (#QQ9VCYJ) # 343,848 - Apple (V.N. Champions) # 318,085 - bookwarez (HA.NOI) # 299,881 - Nima (InTheLight) # 293,731 - spartakus (FUN !!) # 290,790 - MrDanKim78 (#980ULV8P) # 282,624 - smoke jumper (#8PCUGV09) # 280,230 - anthuvan (HA.NOI) # 277,014 - james.r (mini armageddon) Humiliator (Total Town Halls destroyed) # 100,545 - Brutalkie (The War Holder) # 70,938 - 快乐城堡 (Clanless) # 66,283 - 辉煌之都 (#LORUYUUJ) # 57,007 - riki.96overpowa (#980ULV8P) # 52,745 - Andrew (Megafarm) # 49,829 - jessica chooi (wahdor lounge) # 48,051 - Brandon (SG Gladiators) # 46,196 - 乐城堡 (#JOVUGOP) # 31,548 - sir robert (Req n War Elite) # 29,078 - 伊甸园 (#8PG20R22) Union Buster (Total Builder's Huts destroyed) # 101,821 - Xinert (Forever Bao) # 74,853 - Brandon (SG Gladiators) # 73,443 - RiGi (#980ULV8P) # 65,927 - ju FTW SC (Kings&Queens) # 61,820 - manyolo (#PRY890YY) # 61,204 - 快乐城堡 (Clanless) # 60,987 - Tobias (#2POVVOGC) # 56,607 - james.r (mini armageddon) # 56,478 - ?? (Unknown) # 56,278 - 辉煌之都 (#LORUYUUJ) Conqueror (Total multiplayer battles won) # 102,676 - Brutalkie (The War Holder) # 76,211 - 快乐城堡 (Clanless) # 72,825 - 辉煌之都 (#LORUYUUJ) # 62,227 - riki.96overpowa (#980ULV8P) # 59,369 - Brandon (SG Gladiators) # 55,015 - Andrew (Megafarm) # 54,750 - jessica chooi (wahdor lounge) # 49,477 - 乐城堡 (#JOVUGOP) # 39,390 - sir robert (Req n War Elite) # 38,277 - 伊甸园 (#8PG20R22) Unbreakable (Total defenses won) # 43,754 - RealmOfRekoning (#980ULV8P) # 18,272 - matthie70 (REQ N GO) # 17,384 - Robert Green (Dark Thieves) # 11,829 - CALVIN (Phantom_Indo) (UTU) # 7,613 - andres # 7,527 - SirGex (MiniFarm) (#2928OQGY) # 7,370 - Hat Buddy (Rebellion) (UTU) # 7,202 - jack (#980ULV8P) # 7,000 - Autsch!!! (Blutspur 2) (UTU) # 6,716 - fladeneugen (#209UCU2J) Friend in Need (Total capacity donated) # 8,948,942 - Brandon # 5,144,344 - Alex # 5,231,028 - Samantha # 4,941,719 - Andres # 4,531,579 - Jennifer # 4,274,622 - RiGi # 4,156,526 - 辉煌之都 # 3,900,663 - Ulrich # 3,849,031 - Sir Salty Sack # 3,488,626 - sir robert Mortar Mauler (Total Mortars destroyed) # 45,971 - james.r (mini armageddon) # 45,330 - expo2020 (Emirates) # 45,209 - Nima (InTheLight) # 43,944 - EAT_SLEEP_TRAIN (The White Mist) # 42,200 - 辉煌之都 (#LORUYUUJ) # 41,907 - Valrath (Unity Air Force) # 39,110 - B0ssh0gg (Team C.R.E.A.M) # 36,407 - SCHAKAL (REQ 1) # 36,313 - Billius (Centum Centurae) # 35,176 - bookwarez (HA.NOI) Heroic Heist (Total Dark Elixir looted) # 28,746,369 - james.r (mini armageddon) # 25,071,588 - Brandon (SG Gladiators) # 23,476,266 - hochiminh (BATTLE RAGE) # 21,239,681 - Song dunn (Silent Moment) # 20,802,672 - Ken Chu (Getting Dark) # 20,000,000 - Billius (Centum Centurae) # 19,729,269 - thanhhuyhoang (V.N WAR) # 19,108,859 - TNL (HUE brother) # 18,651,351 - EAT_SLEEP_TRAIN (The White Mist) # 18,311,929 - minhtan309 (VIETNAM SWAT) X-Bow Exterminator (Total X-Bows destroyed) # 31,602 - james.r (mini armageddon) # 27,291 - B0ssh0gg (Team C.R.E.A.M™) # 25,609 - Song dunn (Silent Moment) # 22,359 - EAT_SLEEP_TRAIN (The White Mist) # 20,538 - Ann Dona (Vietnam Human) # 19,580 - Ken Chu (GettingDark) # 19,402 - MrDanKim78 (#980ULV8P) # 18,714 - mendocsai (#YJLY82QG) # 18,124 - hochiminh (BATTLE RAGE) # 17,999 - Mr Tuan Xom (HOA PHƯỢNG ĐỎ) Firefighter (Total Inferno Towers destroyed) # 17,369 - B0ssh0gg (Team C.R.E.A.M™) # 16,895 - james.r (mini armageddon) # 16,802 - Song dunn (Silent Moment) # 12,419 - mendocsai (#YJLY82QG) # 11,903 - tetwah (MegaEmpireAsia) # 11,488 - mclincoln (Freedom Tower) # 11,414 - Ann Dona (Vietnam Human) # 10,142 - Boa Bet (champ kingdom) # 10,132 - stinger (Kings Throne) # 9,451 - Ken Chu (GettingDark) War Hero (Total stars scored in Clan War battles) # 1,920 - Inconveniente (Uberlândia) # 1,877 - Rafael Lim S (Madiun Crew) # 1,837 - one eye (One Hope) # 1,836 - iHаcker II (TOMBOL IRENG) # 1,690 - odeazy (Too Flagrant) #1,606 - renonv (FosterTheCore) # 1,543 - Surfer (#9CLL8RR) - utu # 1,598 - keilor (FosterTheCore) #1,489 - sir robert (Req n War Elite) - utu # 1,483 - fe (FosterTheCore) # 1,422 - Ashla Ti (COC Girls) Spoils of War (Total gold collected in Clan War bonuses) # 394,871,863 - jbchen01 (Buzzinate) # 345,947,038 - Giogiogio™ (InTheLight) # 330,084,977 - cezinha - (Not need - level 10 clan) # 308,577,474 - tomlubniewski (300!) # 308,500,240 - -:kev:- (Buzzinate) # 302,611,773 - DoraEmon (AP Bros) # 295,370,914 - N8 (InTheLight) # 260,594,904 - #JU9P99UG (#8PG20R22) - utu # 249,226,340 - Deditza (brutus) # 286,731,433 - stefan (brutus) # 241,031,857 - 伊甸园 (#8PG20R22) - utu Anti-Artillery (Total eagle artilleries destroyed) # 3,900 - RealmOfRekoning (#980ULV8P) # 2,145 - Sir Salty Sack (#PLYUPVVP) # 2,077 - Billius (Centum Centurae) # 2059 - cezinha - (Not need - level 10 clan) # 2,037 - Ulrich (Ulrich4Stars) # 1,682 - Giogiogio™ (InTheLight) # 1,372 - Spartan TR (THAILAND HERO # 1,019 - Maskadeo (The 200 Club) # 643 - silky ng (UnderEarth) # 600 - Hat Buddy (Rebellion) Sharing is caring (Total spell storage capacity donated) # 20,252 - Samantha (#2UL8JY9C) # 16,172 - DANNY97 (#980ULV8P) # 15,427 - Mansouri # 12,460 - RealmOfRekoning (#980ULV8P) # 11,369 - Da Boss (#RGCVPVPQ) # 11,314 - Brandon (SG Gladiators) # 10,076 - Sir Salty Sack (#PLYUPVVP) # 8,767 - Jennifer (#980ULV8P) # 6,792 - andres (#2UL8JY9C) # 6,138 - ulrich (#980ULV8P) # 3,777 - thibault (#980ULV8P) PROFILE LEADERBOARD Insomniac (Highest experience level) # 359 - Brandon - Hopping #352-jade star-REQ N GO #2UL8JY9C # 317 - andres - REQ N GO #2UL8JY9C # 314 - Samantha - REQ N GO #2UL8JY9C # 310 - 辉煌之都 - Hopping or #9VRJ8U9L # 307 - Jennifer - REQ N RUN #980ULV8P # 304 - RiGi - REQ N RUN - #980ULV8P # 301 - ulrich - Ulrich4Stars # 300 - Sir Salty Sack - U.S.A 2 # 291 - Maskadeo - REQ N RUN #980ULV8P Eternal Legend (Most cumulative legend trophies) # 2956 - moo # 2940 - mazajee # 2799 - almghool # 2796 - Ryuji # 2745 - BU SALEM # 2726 - Dubai # 2711 - HUNTER # 2675 - Ryuji-3 # 2605 - EMIRATES # 2559 - aquaria SEASON LEADERBOARD Mr. Generous (Most donations in a season) # 1,150,001 - Kevin (REQ N GO #2UL8JY9C) # 1,111,111 - Samantha (REQ N GO #2UL8JY9C) # 1,055,555 - Andres (REQ N GO #2UL8JY9C) # 911,111 - ¥€$ (REQ N GO #2UL8JY9C) # 900,000 - Ulrich # 850,000 - <> (REQ N GO #2UL8JY9C) # 750,000 - bird (REQ N GO #2UL8JY9C) # 600,000 - king hanak (REQ N GO #2UL8JY9C) # 500,787 - Koopa Troopa787 # 500,000 - Samantha (REQ N GO #2UL8JY9C) Mr. Leecher (Most donations received in a season) # 111,111 - Samantha (REQ N GO #2UL8JY9C) # 105,020 - DANNY97 (REQ N RUN #980ULV8P) # 55,555 - Andres (REQ N GO #2UL8JY9C) # 51,501 - bird (REQ N GO #2UL8JY9C) # 51,500 - jack (REQ N RUN #980ULV8P) # 51,470 - Ander Herrera (#QQ9VCYJ) # 42,224 - FITRIE (REQ N GO #2UL8JY9C) # 40,000 - ZingyDanilo97 (REQ N GO #2UL8JY9C) # 38,888 - ¥€$ (REQ N GO #2UL8JY9C) # 37,365 - obey_banana (The 200 Club) Stone Cold Raider (Most attack wins in a season) # 70,400 - Brutalkie # 25,555 - Brandon Living Wall (Most defence wins in a season) # 10,500 - Robert Green # 8,105 - matthie70 # 8,010 - CALVIN # 7,032 - RealmOfRekoning # 3,064 - маиi™ツ CLAN LEADERBOARD War Masters (Clan with most war Wins) # 325 - 高大爷 Quick Bars (Clan with most total donations in a season) # 11,356,408 - REQ N GO (#2UL8JY9C) # 6,249,475 - REQ N RUN (#980UVL8P) Category:Achievements Category:Gameplay